


Together

by moonnap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, He is so lost, ONCE AGAIN NO SHIPPING, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and connor is going to the encouraging uncle who helps this, basically this is just me wanting the clingy bois to heal from their trauma, but hes trying, but they arent the family dynamic, pov will flip flop, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonnap/pseuds/moonnap
Summary: Dream has finally been imprisoned on the Dream SMP, leaving Tubbo and Tommy an escape. A way to finally heal from their trauma and deep hurt. They could leave everything behind them, and get better together.Maybe with the help from other people, too.(aka the fic where Connor becomes a mentor/guide to Tommy and Tubbo but he also doesn't know what the fuck he's doing aside from His Best)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Connor | ConnorEatsPants & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just reinforcing the idea that this is NOT IRL shipping. Additionally, this is purely treating the personas of Tommy, Tubbo, Connor, etc. as characters in the Dream SMP universe, and NOT reflective of their IRL thoughts or behaviors.

_"Ghostbur?"_

_A familiar laugh, "Hah- Ghostbur!" followed by a pause._

_"Hello, have you missed me?"_

The words rang in Tommy’s ears, the world dark as he held his eyes closed. He could still feel the gentle touch of Alivebur's hand against his cheek as if he had never faded away. A part of him yearned for his friend to stay after so having been gone, _dead,_ for so long. And at the same time, hearing Alivebur's echoed voice in his head only moments ago had filled him with pure fucking dread and fear.

_"Remember when we first started L'Manburg?"_

Even now, just hearing the words in memory left Tommy's breathed ragged and shaky as if Wilbur could still hurt him. He wanted to think it was impossible and that in light of his victory against Dream, he was safe but... could he really be sure of that? Whatever it was that had kept Wil tethered to the world in between had released him and taken their ghostly companion in his place. It was only a matter of time until Alivebur, the real Wilbur, would come back. He had _always_ known that deep down there was a possibility of it happening and yet as his fears had become reality Tommy would never expect it to hurt quite so badly as he listened to his old friend's voice.

_"I'm proud of you, Tommy. I'm proud of you."_

Tommy couldn’t help but ponder the metaphorical second death of his friend, the soft words that filled his heart left only to the wind and his memory. Hew was happy to hear Wilbur say that to him moments ago against the fading tunes of Stal so why now did they feel like a death sentence? Why did they ache his heart so deeply, now? Was it because they came from someone he used to love? From a man who had betrayed a nation and their makeshift family of two boys, a fox son, and what eventually could have been his wife? Because of what the Wilbur he loved would eventually become?

Before he could throw himself into a deeper pit of despair in the wake of Wilbur's resurfacing, he heard a voice that grounded him.

"Tommy, are you alright? Why do you look so worried? We're, uhm, we're okay, for now! We won!"

The boy opened his eyes and allowed himself to steady his mind. Taking in the view of what was formerly L’Manburg and the new beginning to the SMP, he let out a breath. 

"Fuck, you're right. I-" He stammered slightly, letting the words hang in the air before completing them. "He better not be fucking back." He heard a soft chuckle and focused on the grounding element to his friends voice. His breathing slowed back to normal and the beat of his heart would eventually calm as he looked to his left and met his best friend's eyes. The brunet smiled at him reassuringly.

"Listen, Tommy. Whether- Whether he comes back is something we can focus on another time... 'Bur can't touch us now. At least, not unless Dream resurrects him. Surely not. So- We can't let him bring us down when we've just achieved our victory or else- I mean- what were we even fighting for?" 

Tommy swore he knew what Tubbo was thinking as they stared at each other. He could feel the relief and exhaustion all at once in the elder’s body. So many wars and bloodshed upon this land over two little music discs that meant more to him than anyone could understand. And just like that, it was over. The war had been won and suddenly without giving them a break, Wilbur was meant to be back too? It was a little surreal to think about and honestly, much more than he could handle. There was to be no more Dream. No more exile. No more hiding out underneath Technoblade's home. His best friend was back and so were his discs. 

Pondering that last thought, Tommy leaned back against the cool bench. The wind whipped through his messy blond hair as he smiled quietly to himself. Every memory made at this very bench was filled with the faint music of those very discs. Mellohi and Cat… They had spent the night in near silence, rarely breaking it, listening to the two discs over and over again. He didn't think he could ever be sick of them. And yet now, as the sun began to rise again, the pair of boys sat in silence with their hands intertwined and the weight of the world still upon their shoulders. 

“Where do we go from here, Tommy?”

Opening his eyes again, Tommy looked over at the boy sitting to his left. “What do you mean?” 

“Well. It's like I said before. We killed Dream. He’s imprisoned now and Will is gone. For- For now, you know? Everything feels finished. Like... Like there's something I should be preparing for but there's nothing. I can _relax_ but I don’t want to do it here--or really stay here--in L’Manburg. Or, erm, what’s left of it, I mean. There’s just-” The boy cut himself off with a sigh.

“A lot of bad memories, yeah.” Tommy squeezed his friend’s hand, and felt Tubbo squeeze his back. “I don’t know what I’m doing next either but… I know I’ll be okay with you back. I’m happy to- to be here. Alive. With you. I’m… I’m happy, Tubbo.” 

The realization punched him in the gut and he felt himself panic slightly at the thought. Was he… allowed to do that? To feel happy? He had been the cause of so much _war_ and so much _pain._ And yet, here he was. His heart beating hundreds of kilometres a minute. Everything in his brain told him he should feel guilty or _remorseful_ for being the cause of Dream’s imprisonment. But truthfully, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so gleeful. Especially not now that he was sitting on a bench with the person who mattered the most to him, basking in their victory.

Of course, there were things eating at him and his own insecurities he had developed over the past months that sat the brim of his head but they paled in comparison to knowing that they were genuinely safe.

“I’m... really happy.”

Tears began to stream down his face: slowly and then all at once. Tubbo laughed again, slightly hysterical, as he turned his body towards Tommy. Tubbo brought his left hand up to wipe the other's tears. “It’s okay to cry, Tommy. I’m really happy, too.”

Tommy sniffled to himself and basked in Tubbo’s words. They were comforting, as if afraid to scare off the younger boy. Coming from anyone else they might not have done much, but from Tubbo they resonated. It’s okay to cry. What a harrowing message. Something the adults he'd surrounded himself with had yet to remind him of despite everything he'd been through. He was just a kid, as much as he hated to admit it. Maybe Tubbo was right. It was okay to cry. Okay to be happy, even. Maybe he really did deserve it. The nagging voice in the back of his head chipped away at the comfort, but Tommy did his best to ignore it. 

Tubbo let out a shaky breath and let his hand fall to Tommy's waist. Tommy noticed the way his eyes were beginning to turn suspiciously glassy and his cheeks a cherry red. He spoke quickly, almost embarrassed as he said, “it was always meant to be you and me versus Dream- No, not just against Dream- the _world._ But that’s done now. We’ve won. It's over. Really, really over. It feels a bit like a dream, doesn’t it? I think… I think I’m going to go back to Snowchester. I don’t know if you want to come with me, but I’m always on your side. It’s you and me forever, Big T.” 

His smile was impossibly warm against the sun. Tommy didn’t realize how much he had missed being comfortable with his best friend until he felt the genuine grin that made the sun’s heat feel like that of a candle. Tommy’s tears blurred his vision slightly, as he took in the words he uttered. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to leave yet, Tubbo. I, erm… I don’t know. I have a lot here. A lot of friends I’m not ready to leave behind,” he answered softly, wiping the tears from his eyes as he calmed his beating heart. 

“Where are you going to stay?”

“I don’t know yet. I didn't die, so technically my home is still _mine_ and absolutely _not Connor's_ so... I guess I'll stay there.”

He had thought a lot about what he called 'home' during his time with Technoblade. If the war against Dream was to be won, where would he go? He cared for Tubbo, but his heart would always lie near L'Manburg whether it was alive or not. He had sacrificed too much for that land to leave it behind, as much as he wanted to. He wanted to stay with the pig man at first, but as time went on, Tommy began feeling more and more alone in the Blade's presence. He couldn't tell if Techno cared for him or not. He refused Dream's call for a favor and had protected him in the past, but he knew that if given a reason, he wouldn't hesitate to take Tommy's last life. More often than not, Tommy was a pawn in the swordsman's game and he refused to let his piece be captured.

If Tommy was being truthful, he had an idea of someone he trusted. Someone who he’d be content to stay with, if they’d have him. He knew that there was a large chance nothing would come to fruition and he'd be left alone in his old home, but he couldn't help but feed the smallest amount of hope that resided in his heart.

The flashback hit Tommy like a sack of rocks, although the memory was never truly that far from the front of his mind. 

_Staring out across the path to his home stood a man in a poorly made Sonic onesie. The elder man was preoccupied with moving his things into Ninja’s ramshackle home, and yet he spoke so decisively and with so much empathy, it almost hurt the boy to remember. It was unfair that of all the people on the server Tommy idolized and cared for, this was the guy that would leave a lasting impression on the boy. He was terrible at combat and building and was a bloody American, for Christ's sake. However, the sentence that the man would utter would never fail to haunt Tommy's mind. Full of care and understanding he didn't know he was capable of receiving from another person that wasn't Tubbo. Tommy was sure Connor could never understand the impact those words would have on him._

_“For what it’s worth, Tommy, I don’t know what went on today, but uh... even though you kidnapped me and I'm- still kinda goin’ through a bit of that trauma… I think that- at the end of the day you’re just a conflicted person, not a bad person... and I hope you find what you’re looking for.”_

The simple sentence had shook Tommy to his core the moment he heard it, and the further the world seemed to push him to the edge, the closer to his heart he kept it.

_"I’m not a bad person, am I?"_

It was a question that circled his head constantly. When in times of great distress he remembered that day and the many times before where he had put Connor through hell and back, and yet the grown man had accepted it for what it was and extended Tommy a warm hand anyways. It was too much to think about. Too much to process. Why him? What had he done that was worth having someone care about him so effortlessly and so wholeheartedly?

Tubbo seemed to notice the wheels turning in Tommy’s head and didn’t press further, settling on giving Tommy's hand another squeeze to pull him out of it. They both had their demons and perhaps Tommy still needed some time to sift through his own. Looking down at their intertwined fingers resting on the smooth oak wood, he said, “Well, I’m not leaving today. I still want to say goodbye and revisit some old places but… I want you to know that my door is always open for you, Tommy.” 

“Thanks, Tubbo. You are a good friend,” he replied with a soft smile. “I’ll see you around. I promise.”

Tommy pushed the thoughts of befriending Connor further away for now and just thought for a moment, basking in the anxious happiness he felt. There was a pause before thinking ‘screw it’ and tackling Tubbo in a tight hug.

Tubbo let out a noise of surprise, but his arm was already moving from Tommy’s waist to around his neck to tighten the hug. Tommy’s affection was rare, but he was a boy with a heart full of love at the end of the day. Together, they began to laugh and they felt all the tension from the past months, weeks, days, and hours finally expunged from the deepest pits of their hearts. Didn’t people say that love is the best medicine after all? 

Tommy felt himself cringe slightly at the thought.

Ugh.

If his trauma was what would make him a sap, he didn’t want anymore of it. 

But the world was bigger than them. The sun would set another day, and life would move on. Despite their hardships, Tommy and Tubbo could rest easy knowing that no matter what the world would throw at them, they’ve escaped the worst of it. Their demons were silenced, for now, and should their fears come back one day, they could conquer them again. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was pretty short but making Tubbo and Tommy be sentimental and in character is difficult, so I'm kind of letting myself go wild and not particularly care about any of that. The next chapters will be longer. Regardless, I really enjoy Tubbo and Tommy's characters in this series. It makes me sad to see them go through hardship after hardship and I want to see them heal from it, so this fic is the self-indulgent way of making it happen. Also I saw fanart of them all being friends last night while watching gogy karl and dream play jackbox and screamed lol so that was a big push to finally finish writing this ASJDIASKDJ
> 
> Final note! Might be worth to say that this fic /will/ be OOC and I'm sorry about that. I'm not good at characterizing them as themselves but I think that characterizing them as just scared and lonely kids first and foremost is more important. I hope you can all find yourself enjoying it. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you stick around!


End file.
